


The Concert

by Blazeka, Silver_tenshi



Series: The Avengers Care [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, civil war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazeka/pseuds/Blazeka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_tenshi/pseuds/Silver_tenshi
Summary: It starts with a phone call and ends with chaos, but most ideas of Tony's usually end up that way.





	1. The Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Co written by myself and a friend. I started it, She added to it, and we both wanted to share it with everyone.

“Well screw you too, Asshole” Tony yells into his phone as he walks into the kitchen.

“Tony!” Steve admonishes, as he, Natasha and Clint look at the billionaire in question. Tony just waves his free hand at Steve as he continues to speak into the phone.

“Look, we have a contract that you signed and accepted. You are-” Tony snarls before looking at his phone in disbelief. “That son of a **bitch** hung up on me,” he growls before turning and hurling the phone at the wall. Steve jumps up from the table a “Tony” falling from his mouth as Vision catches the device just before it shatters on contact.

“I do not believe, sir, that destroying the Stark phone will help solve your current problem,” the android states as he hands the phone back to his creator.

Tony snorts as he flops down into a chair at the table, taking the phone before slamming his head against the table. “Maybe not, but it would make me feel so much fucking better.” Natasha and Clint look at each other, making subtle facial movements. Steve shakes his head at the inventor's actions, before sliding a cup of dark coffee in front of the inventor.

“Anything we can do to help you out there, Stark?” the archer asks, having lost the argument with the Widow.

Tony shoots Steve a small grateful smile as he holds of the coffee, taking a small sip. “I don't think so Legolas, but I'll be certain to let you know if that changes,” Tony answers in a mumble, before grabbing his phone and starting to type rapidly.

“Are you sure Tony?” Steve asks. “We might be able to help if you tell us what the problem is.”

“With the amount of rage you are channelling right now, it makes me so glad I'm not the idiotic person who was on the other side of that phone call,” Bruce pipes up from where he is seated across from Tony. “I really can't afford to have a code green today, too much delicate work to do in my lab.”

“But Brucie-bear, you know how much I _adore_ Big Green,” Tony grins, fluttering his eyelashes as he looked up at his science bro. “Besides if you did Hulk out, we could just get Capsicle here to...” Tony begins to gesture at Steve, before pausing abruptly. The Avengers share a confused look before looking back at the billionaire, who seems to have frozen in mid gesture. His phone hits the table with a soft click.

“That's it!” the inventor blurts before scrambling to his feet, tipping his chair over as he stands. He grabs his phone again before beginning to head out of the kitchen. “Hope you were serious about helping Legolas. In fact, thanks for volunteering everybody!” he states in a more cheerful mood, before starting to speak into the phone. “Happy! My Sunshine! I need you to grab some stuff from the Tower and my workshop before you meet me downstairs. FRIDAY is going to point out some crates for you... No, no, nothing is volatile, experimental or the like... but I need you to grab the Gibson... No, the Electric one...” the rest of the conversation is lost as the elevator doors close. 

The Avengers all glance at each other before Bucky, who had snuck in just after Tony had slammed his head to the table, reaches out and smacks Clint across the back of his head. The archer yelps as the flesh hand connects, before glaring at the soldier. “Thanks a lot Barton, who knows what crazy thing he is going to be dragging us into now.” 

“Sir would not ask you to do anything that you are incapable of doing,” Vision states in a slightly angry tone before the archer can reply. Clint looks at them all and shrugs.

“Well I wasn't kidding about my work in the lab, so I will see you all later on,” Bruce points out as he finishes cleaning up his dishes and leaves before he can get dragged into the argument. He lets a small smile cross his face as he can hear the others begin to harass Clint once again as the elevator doors close behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

About two hours later FRIDAY asks all the Avengers to gather in front of a pair of doors none of them had ever been near in the Avengers Complex before. When the final stragglers arrive at the room, Vision begins to speak. “Sir has asked me to help you all prepare for the event you have volunteered for,” he states calmly before opening the door, and ushering the Avengers inside. Jaws dropped on number of individuals faces, as they take in the fully stocked music room with individual studio rooms attached. “All of you are welcome to come and use any instrument that is available in this room at anytime except for that one,” the android informs them before gesturing towards a display case on the opposite side of the room. Inside the case rests a single violin. “I ask that no one tries to touch it as the case has a number of different security measures in place to ensure that it's contents are never damaged.”

“What is so special about a violin?” Wanda mutters as she glares at the case.

“Besides the fact that it is a Stradivari and worth over $8,000,000,” Vision answers her, causing both the Brooklyn boys to choke in shock, as many of the others pale at the cost. “It was a gift to sir from someone very dear to him.” Vision looks at the others before beginning to speak. “Each studio room has an instrument, or the instruments that each of you are able play. Sir asks that you each please learn your parts from the music sheets that have been provided in the rooms. As there are only 2 days remaining until the event date, it is imperative that you learn your parts quickly.”

“Two days until what Vision?” Steve asks as he he looks around at the others. The android looks at him in confusion before the Captain continues. “Tony didn't exactly explain anything this morning before he was dashing out of the kitchen in a mad hurry.”

“Why The Maria Stark Foundation's fundraiser and concert for the Mount Sinai Kravis Children's Hospital. The band that was hired to perform has refused to play at the event if the children from the hospital will be in attendance. Considering the whole reason the Foundation was sponsoring this concert was so the children could enjoy themselves, sir is understandably very upset,” Vision tells them.

“They WHAT?” Bucky snarls loudly, before holding up a hand. “No, wait, it doesn't matter. Which one of these rooms is mine.” he asks before turning as FRIDAY answers him.

“This room here, Sargent Barnes,” the AI informs him as she opens one of the doors and turns on the lights in the room. Bucky quickly makes his way into the room before closing himself in and grabbing the sheet music provided as he sits behind the drum set provided. The others look at each other before quickly separating to their assigned rooms, until only Steve and Wanda are left.

“Sir has asked that you both sing for the concert as you are both the best vocalists that we have. FRIDAY will help you to learn your songs Wanda, while I work with you Captain Rogers,” Vision informs them directing Wanda to one of the empty rooms before leading Steve to another. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Clint started jumping up and down in his soundproofed room. He looked to be having a fit. Everyone just shook their heads at his antics.

“Stark! You are a bastard and I love you!” Clint called out. “Wait no, don't you DARE tell him that FRIDAY!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small smile graces Natasha's face as she goes through the song list, before reaching a song midway through the list. “FRIDAY, tell him no. Just No!” the assassin calls out to the AI in a dead pan with a frown.

“Sir insists that you sing at least one song,” FRIDAY tells her calmly.

“This one then,” Natasha states, pointing at a random song on the list.

“If you are sure,” FRIDAY replies, before cuing up the lyrics on the display in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Why am I singing so many of these?” Wanda asks as she looks over the sheet music in her room.

“Sir heard that Christmas was your favour holiday and thought that you might like to join in the revelry,” FRIDAY answers.

“It wasn't my favourite, but it is now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Over the next day, Tony was a rare sight at the complex. Here and gone before the others had even realized that the inventor was there. Small objects that were normally in the common room, specific tools, small electronics no one used or knew the purpose of, and other assorted things vanished. 

“!!!” Tony hissed out curses under his breath as another piece of electronics hit his head. “Really? REALLY?!? Oh you want to play that way do you? FRIDAY!” He called out, even as the remote Iron Man armour flew over to the area he was in to correct the mistake.

“It just has to be done on time.” He whispered to himself. “It just has to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Only three songs FRIDAY?” Bruce inquires.

“Yes DR. Banner. Sir thought you might like some relaxation time as children can be quite rambunctious,” FRIDAY responds.

“ _So_ no Code Green. Good call Tony.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

On the day of the concert, the remaining Avengers made their way to the hospital two hours before the concert was due to start. As the hospital director led them to the large playroom where the concert was being held they could hear music playing. As they stepped through the doors the group froze staring in shock as a young girl danced through out the room. The entire room looked like they were in the middle of outer space, while the girl herself was slightly translucent. She soared around the room singing loudly with a fairly familiar voice. As the song came to an end, the outer space scene faded with a burst of sparkles to leave behind the drab white walls of the hospital play room. The strands of another song begins to play before cutting out and the girl vanishes. “How was that boss?” they hear FRIDAY ask, her voice drawing their attention to the other side of the room where the billionaire was bent over a tablet. Curtains had been set up on either side, and behind the instruments to make a small backstage area. Bucky's drums, were set up in the back beside a small piano for Natasha. Next to the piano was a small stool. A chair with Bruce's cello case was available for the scientist, while a guitar rested beside a large soundboard. A small speaker with a briefcase resting beside it finished up the set up of the stage.

“Perfect my girl FRI,” Tony says as he lifted his head up, revealing his dust and dirt covered smiling face.

“Tony?” Bruce says as he makes his way over to the other man. The inventor blinks before looking over at the other scientist.

“Brucie-Bear!” Tony lights up as he rushes over to the other man.

“Tony, what did you do?” Bruce asks as he just avoids the billionaire's hug. Tony pouts for a second before grinning again.

“I made sure this would be a night the kids will remember,” Tony states before waving his hands around the room. “I lined the entire room with holo-fabric, a new prototype I've been working on, so the whole concert can be a completely interactive experience for the kids. FRIDAY will be in charge of all the holographic rendering with Vision lending an assist. Thanks again Vis. I had the nurses take a couple of surveys from the kids so parts of the holographic environments will reflect their preferences and should make it that much more enjoyable for them.”

Steve shares a look with the team. “And when the concert is over how long will it take to remove the modifications you made to this room?” he asks with a frown as he turns to face the inventor again. Tony pulls away from Bruce to look at the Captain.

“Who said anything about removing it?” the billionaire asks, hands flailing around as he rocks back on his heels. “The kids can keep it, it will make for some awesome play times here. Since you know, I've got a sub-protocol of FRIDAY installed to give them a hand with the hard parts.” Tony then turns his attention back to his science bro. “Now Brucie, I have someone who is just absolutely _dying_ to meet you,” he states before grabbing a hold of the other scientist and pulling him out of the room, not giving anyone the chance to stop him.

“He's not serious right?” Steve says as he stares after Tony and Bruce in shock. “He can't really be leaving all this here for the kids?” he asks as he turns to face the others once more. The group other than Vision look just as confused as he feels. “Right?”

“Actually Captain,” FRIDAY speaks, her voice emerging from the small speaker on stage. “The data that the boss collects from the children using the holographic interface will be that much more effective for allowing him to improve both the interface itself, as well as, the holo-fabrics sensors and emitters used by said interface.”

“This is insane,” Steve mutters as Bucky laughs and gives him a small punch on the shoulder.

“Thought you would be used to Stark's insane actions after all these years living with the man, punk” the Sargent teases as he moves over to the drum set to look them over. The others follow Bucky over to the stage and start looking over their instruments, doing a sound check.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Within the hour the room begins to fill with children of all ages as the nurses, parents, and hospital volunteers made sure that everyone who was able to make the concert were seated in the playroom. Tony and Bruce made their way back to the others hiding behind the curtains at this point. The inventor having taken a shower and changed his clothing in the time while he was gone. As the hospital director stood on the stage to welcome everyone to the concert, Tony began to tap on the tablet resting on the table in the back stage area. “Showtime,” he said with a quick grin to Steve. “Start us off my lady FRIDAY.”

“Of course Boss,” FRIDAY replied before the room went dark, and the strands of a jazz like song begins to play. Steve shots Tony a confused look before a figure appears as the lyrics begin.

“Peggy!?” Steve gasps as the voice singing reaches his ears, before he spins around eyes locked on the female figure dancing on the stage. He barely pays any attention to the young teen playing the violin or the robot who seem to be banging on an improvised set of drums. Peggy Carter stood proudly with her signature red hat belting out the lyrics to a new generation who stared in awe at the images they were surrounded by. 

As the song finishes and the room goes dark once more, he spins to face Tony to ask about the performance but finds the billionaire missing from his side. As music begins again from the stage he turns to face it before his mouth drops open in shock at the sight of Tony standing on the stage playing a strange looking violin as the holographic image of a red and gold phoenix flies around the room to the beat of the inventor's song. Bucky catches Steve's eye from where he is playing the drums to nod towards Stark, a silver and black phoenix sitting on the edge of one drum. The Captain gives a small head shake no before the soldier nods and concentrates on his playing.

The rest of the concert goes off with only a few more surprises. When the children finally realized just who was performing for them, they cheered like crazy. The Avengers, giving them a concert? The idea seemed ludicrous, but there they were. Captain America and The Scarlet Witch could definitely sing, moving around the entire room. The Winter Soldier, rocking out on the drums while surrounded by children who had also lost limbs. The Black Widow, accompanied by a lone child sitting on the piano bench with her as she let her fingers fly. The Hulk, in his human form sitting at the bedside of a young girl, waiting to perform. Hawkeye, jamming out on his guitar in the centre of the room. And Ironman could play the violin. That, more then anything had many adults in shock. Well, and the absolutely surreal images that surrounded them.

Each song the group performed was accompanied by an ever shifting holographic environment that, just like Tony had promised, contained things the children had favoured. During two of the songs vampires, witches and various monsters ducked in and out of shadows and moonlight. After that the room was altered to resemble a forest by the holographic interface as pixies, fairies, elves, and dragons flitted around the children. 

During this song, Steve pitched his head slightly as he sang. He walked with determination over to a small girl who looked slightly in distress. Not even her Father had noticed! With a flourish, he handed her a puffer from his own pocket. She gave him a weak smile as she took it, but when she tried to hand it back, the captain gently closed her hand back around the puffer and walked away. The girl gasped in awe while reading the medical label. Captain America had Asthma too, just like her!

As that song finished Clint snatched up the soundboard before carrying it over to a group of children sitting in wheelchairs with IV poles and set it up in front of them, a huge grin on his face as the room shifted to an outer space theme. Bruce and Tony exchanged grins as the scientists began to play, Clint directing the kids to hit the buttons for the sound effects required in the song as the two science bros played. As the first lightsaber sound effect issued from the soundboard the kids cheered as the corresponding image appeared in the holographic environment. As the epic space battle of good versus evil finished, the kids cheered as Tony began playing the intro to the next song moving over to climb onto the piano to play next to Natasha. The spy gave the inventor a small glare before throwing herself into the song.

Tony gives a small laugh to Natasha as the song ends and he climbs back down to begin playing the next song as the room begins to fill with strange colourful monsters. The kids shout in delight as suddenly they had Pokeballs to throw! The children laugh as they throw the Pokeballs, catching the monsters.

As the song comes to an end, Wanda moves closer to the centre of the stage. He children squeal as the music for the next song begins, joining in on the chorus. The room is transformed into a winter wonderland as the children pretend to make snowmen and throw snow balls at one another. The song ends with a flourish, and as the upbeat strands of the music fill the room the Avengers look to Wanda to begin to sing the next song before turning in shock as Natasha begins to sing. Tony watches from the sidelines giggling silently as he records the song, asking FRIDAY to send it to Rhodney, with “I win” as the subject line.

“We're up FRIDAY,” Tony murmurers quietly as he picks up his violin once more moving onto the stage once more. The team sees the image of the girl materialize once more as she begins to sing. A catchy melody of Christmas carols is followed by a song which makes the children appear to be giants.

The concert concludes with Tony and Clint having a duel between their instruments, with the notes controlling a pair of holographic knights who are battling each other. As the inventor circles the archer the knight he controls does the same to his opponent. The song ends in a crescendo as the knight the billionaire is controlling wins. At the same time Tony kicks the briefcase resting beside the speaker and his Iron Man armour wraps around his body as he continues to play. Clint stares at Tony in disbelief for a second before snorting and giving the other man a small bow, acknowledging his showmanship. The kids watching go crazy as they watch the armour unfold around the inventor and cheer harder when the other Avengers join Clint and Tony at centre stage to bow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The press has a field day the next day running the story and Tony once more walks into the kitchen cursing into his phone. “I want them removed, or you will be hearing from the Stark Industries team of lawyers,” the billionaire snarls into the phone before ending the call. “FRIDAY let me know when the ass-clowns have finished would you girl?” he requests before resting his head on the table.

“Sure thing boss,” the AI responds.

“What is wrong Stark?” Wanda asks smugly. “You do not wish the world to know you have a heart?” Tony turns his head just enough to glare at the witch, before flinging his hand out and the air explodes in a riot of colour as pictures appear filling the kitchen. The inventor quickly pulls two out of the chaos before shoving the others away, allowing his choices to take centre stage in the middle of the table.

“I have no issues with them publishing this one,” he states pointing at the one on the left that shows him standing near Bruce as they where playing their duet together. “I definitely have issues with them publishing this one though.” Tony's fingers fly to point to the one on the right which shows Tony standing next to a young girl wearing a bandana, who is looking up at the billionaire with a huge smile as he shows her how to work the tablet for the holographic interface. “I very much doubt that the press contacted this young girl's parents and asked if they could put a picture of their daughter, who is in the middle of going through chemo for cancer by the way, up on the internet where millions can see her.” Bruce pales as he looks at Tony and even the spy twins sit up and begin to look concerned.

“How many pictures are there?” Clint asks as he starts to glance through the images hanging in the air, his sharp eyesight catching dozens with recognizable faces in them just from a quick glance.

“Oh a couple hundred, each with different kids or combinations of children from the hospital,” Tony replies as he takes a long drink of coffee from the Bruce hands him. “I specifically told the director that no one from the press was to be admitted into that room while we were there. This is what happens when someone gets trigger happy with a camera and then doesn't filter what they share.” The inventor pauses for a second before catching and flinging a picture towards Bruce. “Although, I think this one is my absolute favourite of the night however.” He grins as Bruce catches the picture and taps it, causing it to expand. The scientist looks at the picture before ducking his head, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

The picture of a young 9 year old girl looking up at Bruce and Tony with a huge grin on her face is immediately visible to the others. Less visible is the words written on her shirt, which claim that 'Dr. Banner is my Favourite Superhero'.

“That kid is getting a college fund. It should seriously be illegal to be that damn adorable,” Tony smirks at his science bros embarrassment.

“True enough,” Bruce concedes before throwing his own little smirk Tony's way. “Though the look on your face when she called you _Dr. Stark_ just about made my week.”

Tony shrugs. “Not my fault most people look at my money, my face and my ego and forget I went to MIT.”


	2. Concert Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song list for the story.

Test song: Brave Enough – Lindsey Stirling, Preformed by: FRIDAY

1\. Hold My Heart – Lindsey Stirling Feat. ZZ Ward, Performed by: Peggy, Tony and Dummy  
2\. The Phoenix – Lindsey Stirling, Performed by: Tony, Natasha and Bucky  
3\. We Found Love – Lindsey Stirling, Performed by: Avengers Lead – Wanda, Chorus – Steve, Clint and Bucky  
4\. Moon Trance – Lindsey Stirling, Performed by: Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Vocals – Wanda  
5\. Elements – Lindsey Stirling, Performed by: Tony and Bucky  
6\. Something Wild – Lindsey Stirling Feat. Andrew McHahon, Performed by: Tony, Bucky, Natasha and Clint, Vocals – Steve  
7\. Cello Wars – The Piano Guys, Performed by: Tony, Bruce, Clint and the children  
8\. Mission Impossible – The Piano Guys Feat. Lindsey Stirling, Performed by: Tony, Bruce and Natasha  
9\. Pokemon Theme – Lindsey Stirling, Performed by: Tony, Clint, Bucky and FRIDAY, Vocals – Wanda,   
10\. Let It Go – Idina Menzel, Performed By: Tony, Natasha, and Clint Vocals – Wanda  
11\. This is Christmas – Suzie McNeil, Performed By: Bucky, Clint, Vision and the children., Vocals – Natasha  
12\. Where Do We Go – Lindsey Stirling, Performed by: Tony and Bucky, Vocals – FRIDAY  
13\. Celtic Carol – Lindsey Stirling, Performed by: Tony, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, Vision and the children  
14\. We Are Giants – Lindsey Stirling Feat. Dia Frampton, Performed by: Tony, Bucky, Natasha Vocals – Steve  
15\. Roundtable Rival – Lindsey Stirling, Performed by: Tony, Clint and Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both my friend and I love the Music of Lindsey Stirling as you can tell by the playlist, and the idea of Tony playing a violin kinda stuck with us.


End file.
